Michelle Valdez
Michelle Valdez è un personaggio che appare in Silent Hill: Shattered Memories. E' una donna di origini cubane che vive e lavora nel nightclub Balkan come cantante e barista. Aspetto Michelle ha tre tipi diversi di aspetto fisico a seconda del profilo psicologico dell'utente. Il suo aspetto tuttavia non determinerà la sua personalità. Signora in Rosso Michelle indossa un abito da sera rosso e presenta dei capelli castani ondulati che le arrivano alle spalle. Il giocatore otterrà questa versione di Michelle se fornirà delle risposte concentrate particolarmente sulla sessualità o fornirà risposte egoiste, mirando all'ottenimento del finale "Sleaze and Sirens". In questo caso, anche la palestra nel gioco sarà addobbata con palloncini e festoni rossi. Questa versione di Michelle si ottiene sempre con un genere di personalità "estroversa". Reginetta del Ballo Michelle indossa un vestito rosa da reginetta del ballo con tanto di tiara e presenta dei capelli castani raccolti in uno chignon. Il giocatore otterrà questa versione di Michelle se fornirà delle risposte amichevoli e meno incentrate sulla sessualità, mirando all'ottenimento del finale "Love Lost". In questo caso, anche la palestra nel gioco sarà addobbata con palloncini e festoni porpora. Questa versione di Michelle si ottiene con un genere di personalità "gentile" o, in alcuni casi, "estroversa". Ordinaria Michelle indossa un vestito marrone e presenta dei capelli castani raccolti in una coda di cavallo. Il giocatore otterrà questa versione di Michelle se fornirà delle risposte mostrando una personalità riservata o da intellettuale, mirando all'ottenimento del finale "Wicked and Weak" o, in alcuni casi, di "Love Lost". In questo caso, anche la palestra nel gioco sarà addobbata con tonalità scure e sarà a lume di candela. Questa versione di Michelle si ottiene con un genere di personalità "gentile" e senza mostrare, in alcun caso, segni di personalità "estroversa". Personalità Michelle ha due tipi diversi di personalità. Sarà una persona amichevole in entrambi i casi, ma mostrerà dei sentimenti di disprezzo nei confronti del suo ex datore di lavoro soltanto in uno di questi. Gentile Nella palestra, Michelle sale sul palco, si siede su una sedia e inizia a cantare "Always on My Mind" con un rilassante accompagnamento di pianoforte. Quando vede Harry Mason, scende normalmente dal palco. Successivamente, Michelle e Harry troveranno accessibile la porta dell'ufficio del preside. La ragazza dirà "Mi dispiace, Ms. Albright", mentre al computer dirà "Ehi, non avevo bisogno di barare". Schietta Nella palestra, Michelle sale sul palco pavoneggiandosi e inizia a cantare "Always on My Mind" con un accompagnamento di musica techno. Quando vede Harry Mason, gli chiede di seguirla. Successivamente, Michelle e Harry troveranno chiusa la porta dell'ufficio del preside, così la giovane prende una carta dalla sua borsa e la fa scorrere sulla serratura per aprirla. Michelle dirà "Buonasera, Ms. Albright... vecchia vacca", mentre al computer dirà "Ehi, ero brava a scuola". ''Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Harry Mason incontra Michelle nella palestra della Scuola Superiore Midwich mentre è alla ricerca di sua figlia. La ragazza è su un palco intenta a cantare la canzone "Always on My Mind". La giovane è in attesa di altri studenti per una riunione, tra cui il suo fidanzato John, ma nessuno si presenta a parte lei. Quando Harry le parla di sua figlia, Michelle afferma di ricordare che stesse in classe con lei, così i due decidono di andare nell'ufficio della preside per controllare se effettivamente la persona corrisponda a Cheryl. Dopo la sequenza incubo nella Midwich, Harry si ricongiunge con Michelle all'esterno dell'edificio. La ragazza si offre di dargli un passaggio a Simmons Street usando il SUV del suo capo, così si dirigono insieme al nightclub Balkan. Lungo la strada, Michelle racconta al protagonista che il suo fidanzato, John, è un avvocato che abita nel Massachusetts. All'interno del Balkan, Harry entra nel bagno in casa di Michelle, ma quando ritorna nella stanza in cui l'aveva lasciata a cercare le chiavi, trova una donna di nome Dahlia al posto suo. Harry incontrerà nuovamente Michelle al Banco dei Pegni Green Lion, all'interno della stanza di Cheryl. Di nuovo, la giovane si offre di accompagnare Harry al faro insieme a John, ma durante il tragitto, la coppia inizia a discutere riguardo la loro relazione. A seconda del profilo psicologico ottenuto dal giocatore, si assisterà alla scena in cui John fermerà l'auto e se ne andrà via arrabbiato con Michelle che lo insegue, oppure la scena cambierà con Michelle che urlerà a John di fermare l'auto e sarà lei a lasciare la vettura in maniera infastidita. L'ultimo incontro tra Harry e Michelle avviene nel Bar Annie, dove gli rivelerà di aver rotto con John. Svelerà inoltre ad Harry che può raggiungere il faro utilizzando una barca ormeggiata su un molo vicino il Parco Divertimenti Lakeside, ma lo avverte che probabilmente non gli piacerà quello che scoprirà. Se il giocatore otterrà il finale "Sleaze and Sirens", apparirà Harry mentre è steso su un letto con Michelle e Lisa Garland. Le due gli chiedono se appariranno nel suo prossimo libro e se può dedicarlo a loro. Egli però risponde che è giusto che il libro vada dedicato solo a sua moglie e a sua figlia, e infine scoppiano insieme a ridere. Commento del creatore Citazioni *''"Buonasera, Ms. Albright... vecchia vacca".'' *''"Credo che starà qui finché qualcuno non le ficcherà un paletto in quel suo cuore di ghiaccio".'' *''"Per questo esco con un avvocato".'' *''"Non rubare i miei biscotti!"'' *"Un'' brindisi a tutte le anime solitarie che vagano per le strade con questo clima gelido. Che possano trovare quello che cercano" (è un riferimento al testo della canzone Hell Frozen Rain).'' *''"Tra me e John è finita. Credo che non mi ami più da tanto tempo. Io ero innamorata... di un'immagine che mi ero fatta di lui. Ma quella non rappresentava il vero John. Che spreco... sai, avrei dovuto rendermene conto quando mi disse che voleva diventare un avvocato".'' Curiosità *Michelle è l'unico personaggio principale di Silent Hill: Shattered Memories che non ha una controparte in Silent Hill né in nessun altro titolo della saga. *L'abito di Michelle da Signora in Rosso è lo stesso che si trova nel negozio di abbigliamento Theresa. *Michelle adora i churros e il champurrado. *Non si sa perché Michelle vada via dal Balkan. *La relazione di Michelle con John potrebbe rappresentare quella tra Harry e Dahlia. *In un documento nel DLC di Silent Hill: Book of Memories viene menzionata una certa Michelle che è legata all'universo principale della serie, ma non è la Michelle di Shattered Memories. La nota rivela che questa Michelle ha un fratello minore, che il padre ha abbandonato entrambi e che la madre è malata e ha bisogno di cure. Viene svelato anche che Michelle ha trovato il suo Libro dei Ricordi e che può cambiare la realtà a suo piacimento. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi di Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Categoria:Personaggi femminili Categoria:Vivi